Those Crucial Moments
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Follow Lily and Sirius' friendship from pure disdain for another through to them being family as her relationship with James develops. This is a series of snapshots. Please read and review.
1. Together

**A/N: So here's another new story. I know I should probably focus on my current pieces but I wanted to write this. As usual I am not JK Rowling and nor do I make a penny profit from this. I hope you like it.**

At last, hiding in the library Lily had her much wanted solitude. She had a lot of stuff she needed to think through, and the past few hours had been a blur. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and in the euphoria of it all Lily had let her inhibitions go. She consulted with a drunken Marlene, and on the other girl's suggestion Lily finally had the courage to drag James Potter into a corner and face the feelings that she'd had for a while. Before he could ask her what she was doing, Lily had planted her lips hard against his, and kissed him deeply. Pulling away she swore him to secrecy and fled. Now here she was hiding amongst piles of books in the library, trying to decide what the kiss meant. Did it mean that she wanted to be official with Potter? Were they a couple now or was it just a casual thing? Lily wanted to scream, she just didn't know what was going on.

"Lilypad, where are you hiding?" Sirius' voice came floating across the room, and Lily jumped out of her skin. Damn it! She tried to quickly collect up her textbooks and flee from the table, but it was too late. She ran round the corner and crashed into someone very solid. Looking up she recognised Sirius and smiled sheepishly. In return he raised a quizzical eyebrow studying her.

"I need to go Sirius, I've got work to do," Lily tried to make an excuse, and push past him, but she knew it would be no good. She had a gut feeling that although she'd sworn Potter to secrecy about what had happened, he would have told Sirius. Those two knew the ins and outs of each other's lives; they were as good as brothers.

Sirius steered Lily back towards the table that she'd just vacated and made her sit down, flashing her his trademark grin. "So you and Prongs eh?" he asked her, leaning forwards. "Tell me Lilypad when did this happen? Because the last time I checked you were breaking his heart time and time again."

Lily didn't quite know what to say, she had always assumed that Potter had been joking every time he asked her out. Apparently that wasn't the case. He'd clearly been harbouring deep feelings for Lily for quite a while, only she'd been too blind to see it. She was even more confused now than she had been before. If Potter really did have strong feelings for her, then the chances were that he was expecting this to become a serious relationship. Lily groaned burying her head in her hands. Sirius patted her awkwardly on the head, "If it's any help red welcome to my world. I have to listen to him go on about how great you are every single day, and I'm the one who has to pick him up every time you reject him. But today you've made him happier than he's been in a long time. You better not mess this up."

Sirius then rose and left Lily to her thoughts. Maybe dating Potter wouldn't be such a bad thing to do after all. If what Sirius had said was true and she'd made his best friend happy, and she had feelings for said best friend, then dating Potter really might be the right thing to do.

Lily collected her books once more and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. There was no time like the present to do what she was going to do. Lily marched inside and grabbed James Potter, kissing him hard in front of everyone. When they broke apart, she looked around and caught Sirius' eye. He smiled at her and raised his glass of Butterbeer.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback, views and comments.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated as it's one of eleven projects that I'm currently working on. But I will be back, I promise.**


	2. Say Yes

**A/N: So here we are again with another nice new chapter. I'm not sure how fast my projects including this one will be updated as we've had a family bereavement and are in the midst of planning a funeral ect. I will still be updating when I get the chance though. Anyway as usual I am not the amazing JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. Also a side note, has anyone seen the trailer for The Fault In Our Stars yet? I just watched it and want to cry.**

Lily looked at Sirius, disbelief spreading across her face. He had cornered her at home, and she was starting to get annoyed. Sirius clearly had a point to make, and whilst she was used to him dropping in unannounced, this was different. He was pacing around the small kitchen picking up items, tossing them from hand to hand before placing them down in different places from where they had started off. Lily, sat on the edge of one of the kitchen counters, her legs crossed at the ankle swinging backwards and forwards, was beginning to grow irritated. She was itching to move all the items back to where they belonged, and she winced when he almost dropped a mug that her parents had bought her.

"Right spit it out, what are you doing here Black?" Lily tried to remain polite, but it was hard. Yes she had grown close to James, and she was very happy with him, but she wasn't a huge fan of his best friend. He wasn't a fan of hers either, but they tried to get along for James' sake. If Sirius was calling round then it couldn't mean anything good for her; either that or something serious had happened to James. But then again, if something had happened to James then Sirius would have dragged her straight to St Mungo's. No this was something to do with her.

Finally Sirius stopped pacing and leant against the oven, his long legs filling up the majority of the kitchen. He stared straight at Lily and finally spoke. "So Evans, it appears we have some business to discuss." When Lily failed to reply, Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, shock clearly etched on his face. "Oh you can't honestly tell me that he hasn't asked you yet? He hasn't has he?" Sirius asked, taking in the blank expression on Lily's face. He leaned in closer and Lily caught a whiff of the citrussy aftershave that Sirius used. "Prongs is going to propose to you."

Lily looked at Sirius, hoping that he was joking. Yes James had been dropping a couple of hints about how he'd like to settle down and start a family, but Lily had been hoping that it wouldn't happen for a while yet. She felt too young at nineteen to be getting engaged, but she had noticed that it was what quite a lot of her friends were doing at the moment. Maybe it was something to do with the war that was raging around them, but everyone seemed to be in the habit of making rash decisions. She didn't want her engagement to be like that.

"I don't know what to say," Lily replied hesitantly. There was something else that she didn't want to admit to Sirius, but she was apprehensive about what family she could invite to a wedding. She had to invite her parents, but then surely she'd have to invite Petunia and Vernon, even though Lily had been largely ignored at Tuney's wedding. "What am I supposed to say Sirius? Just accept even if it's not what I want right now? What if I want to wait before starting a family?" Lily threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Say yes," Sirius urged her. "You can have a long engagement if that's what you really want. Don't go breaking Prongs' heart over something so trivial. If you do, I swear you'll regret the day that you made an enemy out of me."

Lily rounded on him. How could she possibly explain that as much as she loved James, and that she loved the life that they lived for the most part, she just wasn't ready to be somebody's wife yet? Lily wanted a chance to live her life first before she became tied down to someone. She opened her mouth to argue her point to Sirius, but he cut her off.

"Just say yes Evans. It won't be the death of you."

Later that evening after they'd shared a lovely joint of honeyed lamb and a bottle of red wine, James got down on one knee. He proffered a blue velvet box in Lily's direction, opening it to reveal a solitaire diamond with a gold band.

"Lily Marie Evans will you please do me the honour of being my wife?"

Lily nodded as the word caught in her throat. She held out her hand as James slid the ring onto her fourth finger. She was engaged!

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Like I said I'm not sure when this will next be updated, but I will be back.**


End file.
